


Feed the Cats

by SapphyreLily



Series: Different Sun, Same Land [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human, Sylvari (Guild Wars), well ok Aoi is a modremvari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Aoi has a radical idea. Raimundo is weak-willed.





	Feed the Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, cheesy, cheesy. They're just good friends ok.
> 
> (Originally posted on tumblr 25 March 2018)

“Raimundo!”

The human doesn’t bother to look up from his book, flipping a page lazily while listening to the sounds of his friend struggling to get through the door. Minutes pass and there are the sounds of groans and huffs and straining, but she doesn’t seem to be able to get in. He sighs.

“Aoi, you need to duck and come in sideways.”

“It’s not my fault human doors are so small!” Aoi finally squeezes her way in, collapsing on the rug with a loud groan. “You should make your doors bigger.”

“Nah.” He grins at her. “It keeps you out when you’re forgetful.”

“You’re a meanie,” she announces, her eyes swivelling to glare at him. “But anyway, I need a favour."

Raimundo gives an exaggerated sigh. “What now?”

“It’s nothing big! Just some food, and maybe the company…?” She doesn’t look up at him, but the extra sets of eyes on the side of her head shifts in his direction.

Raimundo closes his book slowly, keeping his face carefully blank. “What’s this idea now? Why do you want food all of a sudden? Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry, but no, it’s not for me.”

“Spit it out.” He taps the book on his palm, head tilted.

She looks up at him sheepishly, but her six eyes are shining. “I want to feed some cats.”

Raimundo blinks. Reopens his book. “Nuh-uh. We’re not wasting food on cats.”

“But they’re cute! And fussy! And adorable!” Aoi reaches out to shake his knee. “I heard they follow you home if you feed them a specific food.”

“Even more reason not to feed them.”

“They can stay with me,” Aoi insists. “Murasaki said she doesn’t mind if I leave them in her bower in the Grove."

“Then ask Murasaki to cook and accompany you.”

“You know you’re the only good cook in our entourage.” She shakes his knee more vigorously. “Come on, Rai, please?”

Raimundo glances at her, at her teary eyes and deformed face, the thickened bark covering just about every inch of her body. She looks sad and lost but still a tiny bit hopeful, and he can feel his resolve waver. “Nothing good can come out of cats.”

“They’re good companions,” Aoi insists. “You don’t have to talk to them at all, I can do all the work."

“Then why do you want me to help you?” Raimundo runs a hand over his face.

“Because you can cook.” She says. “And because I want a friend with me.”

Her voice cracks, her gaze drops. Her hands curl into fists on her lap, and Raimundo can only confirm that his resolve is broken. For real, this time.

(He’d forgotten that. That she had no other friends who would spend time with her any more.)

(Murasaki was too busy for anyone, no one had heard from Midori in ages, and even the sylvari that Aoi used to run with - the Noiseless? Was that their name? - wouldn’t accept her. He was all she had.)

(Raimundo wishes, sometimes, that he had a stronger will.)

He sighs.

“Yes.” Aoi perks up, staring at him. “Fine. I’ll cook for you. I’ll come with you."

She makes a high-pitched noise - seemingly unnatural for someone her size - and lurches forward, hugging his legs. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Raimundo reaches out and pats her head awkwardly. “You’re crushing my legs."

“Oh. Sorry.” She lets go.

“It’s fine.” He puts the book back on the side table, stretching leisurely. “Do you know where to start?”

“I have a list.” Aoi pulls a piece of paper from her overcoat, unfolding it several times. It becomes clear that the list is at least as long as her torso. “We can start in Divinity’s Reach."

Raimundo groans, thinking of the work that has to be done. “I hope you know I’m only doing this because I like you.”

“I love you lots! I’ll make you something to make up for it!” Aoi sounds like an excited child, and Raimundo can’t find it in himself to reprimand her.

“Just– Ugh– Let’s see that list.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Aoi used to be part of the _Soundless_ , not the Noiseless. Little inside joke for those who know GW2 lore, but here it is for those who don't know :3c


End file.
